Never let the sun rise
by tadpole37766
Summary: Oneshot I thought he was nothing but a womanizing asshole.  but maybe he can be a bit more.


The first time I met Captain Bernadette I immediately thought he was a no good womanizing asshole. Boy I couldn't hit the nail more on the head if I had to. He was the kind of man who could insult you and hit on you in the same sentence. So it was no surprise that his hands often wandered. The only surprise was that he wasn't afraid to let his hands wander to a vampire's behind. Though I have to admit it excited me a bit, to have someone who seemed interested in my body, it troubled me to think that the only thing he could be interested in was my body. In today's society, it isn't common to find a woman my age who is still a virgin, and the main reason I still am is my strong urge to be loved. Growing up in an orphanage I was never shown much affection. I had thought, when I started working for the Hellsing organization, that my chances to find love were trashed. I knew I would never have time to date while working for them, and if I ever quit I was pretty sure Integra would have me killed. So I got a little hopeful when the captain started to show interest in me. It soon became all to clear that he was not interested in love, however, and that, after all, was what I was searching for. I decided early on that I would rather drink human blood than be used for pleasure and discarded. Like most girls I wanted my first time to be with someone whom I loved, and who loved me in return.

We had worked together for about a year when I noticed a change in the captains attitude. He seemed to actually make excuses to train with me. I ran into him more often in the hallways as well. At first I thought maybe I was just imagining it. Then one day I overheard him talking to my master. They were arguing over something. Or at least master was teasing him about something and the captain was denying it. The last thing I caught was master saying that Captain Bernadette was like a school boy with a crush, and captain started what I suppose was a string of cursing in his native tongue. I merely chuckled and walked to the firing range. It was only minutes before the captain showed up to take his frustration out on the clay figures. When he saw that I was there, however, he turned tail and ran. I just giggled. Now I knew he was at least interested in me.

He avoided me like the plague for about a month before I was fed up with it. I confronted him at the obstacle course. He of course was yelling at his men, calling them everything under the sun, only half of which I understood. I approached him silently halfway hoping to scare the shit out of him.

"What ze el are you doing? NO! NO! NO! You go OVER ze fence you dumfuck!"

I almost laughed. He could sound so ridiculous when he was upset. I don't know how his men took him seriously. I decided now was the time to pounce. Well not literally, but you get what I mean. I tapped him on his shoulder, and just as I had expected he jumped about twenty feet in the air, all the while screaming. "SHITFUCK!" I almost fell over I was laughing so hard.

"Don juz sneak up on me like zat Girl! You coold haf given me a hear attack!" He screamed. Everyone but him laughing their asses off. He silenced them with a backwards glance, though. "So now zat you haf scared ze piss out ov me, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering why you haven't ask for a report for weeks. Perhaps the big bad captain is afraid of this little police girl."

"No, mignonette, I am not afraid ov you. I haf just been buizy training ze men. And besides, it's ard to be afraid ov a kitten." He finished with a collective OHHHH! From the troops behind him.

"Oh I don't think I'm much of a kitten anymore. More like a cheetah if you ask me." I countered.

"No I sink you are nosing but a mere kitten."

"Well I think this "mere kitten" could out shoot you, you fucking frog." I spat back at him, slightly peeved at his macho man attitude. I had come to him hoping that maybe this time we could have a real conversation, but once again it was turning into a pissing contest. Just like the first time we met.

"Well mizz kitten you are on! Meet me in ze shooting range in one hour, and bring you're A game." Then he leaned to whisper in my ear. "you're going to need it."

It was on then. I can't stand being challenged, especially by him. He was the most obnoxious man I had ever met. I probably wouldn't be miffed if I hadn't come to pretty much ask him on a date, but sod that I guess.

I ran down to the armory and picked up the first pistol I could see, and immediately started shooting clay heads. About half and hour later Captain Bernadette walked through the door with his trademark smirk that I just wanted to smack off his face. It seemed like he knew something I didn't.

"Okay, Mignonette, what do you want to play for?"

I hadn't really thought of making this into a bet. Well as long as we were betting, I may as well make it interesting. "How about if I win, you can't touch me, or make perverted comments for a week."

"Okay, zen how about if I win, I get to touch you owever I want whenever I want?"

I wasn't expecting that, sounded kind of kinky. Who knows, I may just let him win. "Fine. That's IF you win."

"Well, Ladies first."

"Right."

I started shooting, every shot hitting dead center, except the last one, which I only missed because he was blowing on my neck.

"Your turn, mon capitan." I mocked him in his native tongue.

"Mon petit chat pense qu'elle est intelligente." He countered.

He started shooting, and of course every shot hit dead center. So of course he won the bet.

"Well, well, well. What was zat about being able to out shoot me?" He laughed. "I believe we ad an agreement, ma petite chatte"

"Whatever, crusty old Frenchman."

"EY! I am not crusty! Or old!"

I just giggled. "So wherever and whenever huh?" I said as I walked out the door. "That is if you can catch me." I challenged. Over my shoulder I saw his jaw drop to the floor. I guess he wasn't planning on playing hard to get, but I wasn't about to make this easy for him. I walked at a nice easy pace for about ten feet until I heard a couple of foreign curse words, and then the a pair of combat boots running down the hallway. I took off running as fast as I could straight out of the mansion.

"EY! I THOUGHT WE AD A DEAL?" He screamed as he chased me.

"We do." I yelled back. "You can as long as you can catch me first!" I laughed loudly. Seeing as I had no need to breathe it was easier for me to run full speed for long distances. He tried to pick up his pace to catch me but I was always one step ahead of him. It seemed the captain was willing to chase me as far as I would make him. A mischievous little idea popped into my head. A little game of hide and seek sounded pretty fun. Instantly I ran as fast as I could straight for the forest. As soon as I past the tree line I jumped straight into a rather large oak, and waited.

About thirty seconds later I saw a head full of red hair peek into the forest. He walked slowly through the underbrush mumbling to himself bout keeping your word and not finding loopholes and such. My attention was almost fully on trying not to be discovered. I hopped from tree to tree behind him noiselessly while he searched. It started to feel like I was actually the one hunting him. My keen senses focused on him entirely. All I could hear where his footsteps and the beating of his heart, which to my thrill was pounding with exertion. All I could smell where gunpowder and his sweet, sweet blood. My keen vision honed in on the pulse point on his neck. Even from about ten meters away I could still see his vein bulging in rhythm with the cadence of his heartbeat. My mouth started to water and my fangs elongated. In retrospect it was not a wise thing to push myself to the limit like this, but I wasn't exactly thinking logically at the moment.

He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts I suppose and I saw my window of opportunity. I pounced, grabbing him by the shoulders as we tumbled to the ground. We rolled a few meters and came to a stop right next to a rather large tree trunk. I was on top of him completely focused on one thing, my need to feed. I was almost completely lost in my blood lust. I was just about to sink my fangs into the captain's neck when I heard a rather familiar click.

The captain had his pistol pointed straight at my head. Of course it wouldn't have killed me, even if it were silver bullets, but it would have hurt like a bitch and I probably would have been out for a few days. After which Sir Integra would have had Alucard Kill me. It was a really sobering realization. I looked into his eye as I felt disgust at myself. Feeling the crimson seep out of my eyes. To my great surprise he did not seem the least bit scared. He looked more concerned, as if he was concerned for me.

I slowly started to get up before a pair of callused hands grabbed me rather roughly by the shoulders and dragged me into a tight embrace. By this point I was so confused. Here I was actually about to drink this man's blood, probably killing him, and he was apparently worried for me? What was going on?

"I thought I ad lost you zer for a moment!" He whispered. "I am so sorry zat I pointed my gun at you! Please forgive me." Now I was even more confused. He was apologizing to me? What on earth?

"I'm sorry captain." I almost squeaked. "I should not have hunted you." I was almost in tears now..

"NO no no. It iz fine. It iz in your nature to hunt, and I would gladly let you drink my blood, owever, you did not seem yourself. Ze police girl I know would not want to drink uman blood." He stated calmly.

I just lay there for a moment or two in shock. How could he so forgiving of me? I had almost killed him for Christ's sake! And here he lays worried about me! Maybe I had been wrong about the captain. Maybe he wasn't just another womanizing mercenary. Maybe he did have some sort of feeling for me. It may not be love yet but for some reason I felt a twinge of hope.

"Why are you so worried about me?" I asked timidly. "I almost killed you, but you don't seem to care about that. Why?"

He stared into my eyes for a long moment as if deciding something. Then he let out a sigh of defeat and cupped my cheek with his hand. "It iz because I care about you stupid girl." He lightly scolded. "And besides you could not haf killed me. I am much stronger zan a kitten." His words were insulting as usual but the sweetness in his voice and defeated look on his face took the sting out of them. I sat there on top of him contemplating what to do next. Then a thought struck me. Slowly I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Hoping upon hope that it would convey what words could not. He surprised me a little when the hand cupping my cheek slid into my hair to hold me there. 'This is it.' I thought. 'This is the feeling you've looked for.' I kissed him with all the passion I could muster, longing for something I didn't understand. His other hand trailed traced down my arm to my hip, pulling me closer to him than I though physically possible. He grabbed a fist full of my uniform in one hand and pulled me into a fierce kiss with his other. His mouth moved with expertise from my lips to my jaw to my earlobe. He was pulling my attention in so many directions that I thought I was going to explode.

"I believe we ad a deal ma petite chatte." He whispered huskily in my ear. Then the hand that was on my hip slowly moved down to knead my behind. I gasped slightly earning a chuckle from the man below me.

"You didn't catch me though. I caught you." I stated helplessly. He chuckled lightly again.

"Minor details." He whispered against the hollow of my ear, before rolling on top of me and kissing me senseless. His hands roaming from my but to my breasts. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. He got up off of me and held out his had to help me up. I just stared at him for a moment. Not fully understanding the sudden cease. Then stood up without his help, feeling rather put out. He looked into my questioning eyes and smirked.

"Ze men will be looking for me, and I would say zat you and your master ave a mission tonight. Besides it iz best if we do not continue zis fun on ze dirt." Then he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "But if you like you can come to my barracks later when ze men ave fallen asleep." The he leaned down to press a light kiss to my forehead.

I pouted slightly. Hoping that maybe he would give in, but no such luck occurred. He just bid me goodnight and walked out of the forest. I kicked the nearest tree in frustration and it came toppling over . The I turned on my heel and walked back to the mansion.

Five hours and about fifty ghouls and a freak later I walked through the doors of the mansion. I decided that a shower would probably do me some good. So I walked down the staircase to the dungeon of the mansion. I took only a short shower as I had other plans for the rest of my night. I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I made my way across the lawn to the barracks. I walked over and tapped on his window. Hoping not to wake anybody. He came to the window and cracked it looking out at me.

"So you decided to take me up on my offer?" He chuckled. "Would you like to come inside?" He asked innocently. I felt a blush creep across my face. Hoping it was too dark to see it my face, I nodded my head. He disappeared for a second then I heard a click before I saw a crack of light over to my right. When I got over there Captain Bernadette was waiting for me. He held his finger to his lips as if to tell me "be quiet". I slowly tiptoed into the barracks listening to the rest of the Wild Geese snoring, and silently giggled.

We walked down the hallway to the end and he opened the door for me. I walked in hoping he couldn't see just how nervous I was. I had made up my mind, but that didn't ease my anticipation. I walked about halfway into the room and turned to face him. He quietly shut and locked his door and turned to face me. We stood there for a moment, each eyeing up the other, until he broke the silence. "You can sit down you know." He almost laughed. "I would say zat you're tired after your mission."

I gave a soft chuckle and searched the room for a chair, but no luck. So I walked over to his bed and sat down. I looked out the window at the moonlight. A movie quote ran through my head. 'Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?' I inwardly laughed. I was certainly the devil, and if he shut the lights off we would be in the pale moonlight.

He walked over to me and leaned against the wall beside me. He was wearing his combat pants but they sat dangerously low on his hips considering he wasn't wearing a belt. His boots weren't tied, I guessed he must have just slipped them on to let me in. He had his button up combat shirt on but he had it unbuttoned and it wasn't tucked in. I must admit he looked pretty damn good.

I was trying very hard not to stare but his shirt kept creeping open just enough for me to catch glimpses of his toned abdomen. I couldn't help but notice it was riddled with scars. My curiosity was now piqued. I leaned over and traced one particularly jagged looking scar right below his left pectoral. He jumped a little at the initial contact, but he quickly relaxed into my gentle ministrations. I could feel his eyes on me, but I kept mine on his scared body.

"How did you get it?" I asked curiously, still tracing the raised flesh.

"In Venezuela. Stabbed wiz a shard from a tin roof." He said. He seemed amused by my curiosity. "It iz a tough life being a merc. My body iz covered in scars from one battle or anozer."

I gently pushed his shirt aside to see more scars on his abdomen. I reach up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders onto the floor and traced every imperfection I saw. He seemed almost hypnotized by my touch. Goosebumps raised on his skin as I caressed his shoulders. I looked up at him to see his half lidded eyes, my stomach turning cartwheels. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for just a second before he whispered to me. "If you keep up zis torture I won't be able restrain myself."

"I don't want you to restrain yourself." I managed to say. He looked at me for a moment before capturing my lips again. I just sat there and let him dominate the kiss and my mind until I felt like I needed more. I pulled him closer really just trying to get closer to him, but he decided it was still not close enough. He pushed me onto my back and laid down on top of me. One of his hands was beside my face and the other was grabbing my hip. His kiss seemed more desperate than before. His hand that was on my hip started to travel upwards to knead my breast.

Then out of nowhere he moved back to my hip, but it was just long enough to raise my shirt over my head. I gasped as he put my nipple in his mouth. He sucked lightly before biting ever so gently. He traced all the way down my stomach to the hem of my shorts. His finger slipped just under my waistband and traced the line of my panties. My eyes were screwed shut by now from pleasure. Then He hooked my panties and shorts with his fingers and pulled them both down. I was laying half on and half off the bed and he slid to the floor. Before I could ask him what he was doing he took my flower into his mouth.

I gasped and arched off the bed, trying my damnedest not to scream. I felt like an electric shock went through my entire body. His sensual torture went on for what seemed like hours. In reality I have no idea how long he was down there. I felt my stomach tighten and my eyes screwed shut trying to concentrate on not making too much noise. That was all shot out the window when He bit down ever so lightly on my clit. I experienced such an earth shattering orgasm made me completely forget about my vow of silence. I started to scream before a strong hand clamped down on my mouth.

"You have to be quiet ma petite chatte." He chuckled as he released my mouth. I had to catch my breath for a moment before I realized I was still not satisfied. My mind wanted something more and apparently it wasn't going to give up until it was happy. I felt the familiar haze drift into the corners of my awareness and was immediately scared. Apparently he could see my eyes changing because he started to chuckle again.

"It iz ok Mignonette. I can protect myself from you." Then he was on top of me. "Zis may twinge a bit love." He said just before he thrust forward. I have to say he was right, but it didn't hurt half as bad as I was told. I had heard horror stories of excruciating flesh-tearing pain. This was nothing compared to having a hole the size of a softball blown through my chest. Then I smelled it; my blood. My bloodlust was now uncontrollable. Instantly I was frightened until I realized a very crucial thing. My vampire mind wasn't focused on his blood. Just the smell of my blood and the fact that I was feeling immeasurable pleasure. He looked at me, I suppose for a sign that I was ok. I couldn't really have cared less though. I was wiggling my hips trying to get more of the feeling. He chuckled and got my unspoken message. He pulled out and thrust himself in again. I gasped in the sheer pleasure of it all and I heard him grunt above me. His long braid fell over his shoulder and landed beside of me. My instincts were still not satisfied however. I decided to take things into my own hands and rolled swiftly over until I was on top of him. My body had a mind of its own as it bounced up and down on top of this man. He seemed taken aback but I guess in the end he decided just to go with it. His head slung back and he closed his eye while I rode him. I went faster and faster trying to reach some feeling I didn't understand. I knew I would reach it soon though. I vaguely remember him panting beneath me but The foremost though in my mind was the blinding pleasure that seemed like it was just about to explode inside of me. Then my mind snapped. Just as I came again I bit down on his neck. Not hard enough to do serious damage but apparently it drove him over the edge too. I remember hearing my name almost choked out before I collapsed from pleasure.

When I awoke he was beside me with and arm haphazardly thrown over my waist. His chest rising and falling with the slow rhythm of his breath. I lay there with a contented smile on my face before I remembered that I had bitten him. "Oh GOD!" I whispered. I shook him rather harshly trying to wake him. When he finally roused I lifted his chin to look at his neck. Not only had I drank human blood, and but I had actually fed from a living person. He had two perfect fang marks on his neck. At first he seemed shocked, but then his features turned into almost a smirk.

"It iz fine mignonette. It did not hurt at all. In fact I felt nosing but pure pleasure. You can't turn me into a vampire, and you didn't drain me." He stroked my hair as he spoke. "If I had known zat was what it was like to be fed from, zen I would haf let you feed from me a long time ago."

Somehow his words actually soothed me. I snuggled back down on his chest hoping that the sun would never rise.

A/N So how do you guys like? This is my first finished fic. YAY ME! Well comment and such pretty please.


End file.
